The Chronicles of Loki Laufeyson
by Pepperony is love
Summary: Just a few little stories about Loki growing up of Asgard and trying to find out where he belongs. There will most likely be some fluff between Loki and Sif. Loki was always picked on by most of the kids, and he just wanted to have some fun while he could until he had to be trained to become a warrior.


As soon as the light entered Loki's room, he awoke. The young prince slid off of his bed and crept out of his room and down the hall to his brother's room. He opened the door and climbed up on Thor's bed, sitting on his brother.

"Thor? Are you awake?" he asked softly.

"Go away Loki" Thor groaned at his brother, still with his eyes closed. He was never a morning person and hated to be woken up, especially by Loki.

"Can we do something? I'm bored! I want to outside and explore" Loki moaned to his brother.

"Get lost Loki" Thor answered sleepily. Loki knew that he wasn't going to convince his brother to come outside with him this early, so he just slid off of the bed and left his brothers room. He left the palace and went out to the courtyard, he seemed to be the only one awake and he just wanted to explore. He looked over at the forest, he had been told to never go in there and he was normally obedient and always did what he was told, but something was drawing him to the dark forest. It couldn't hurt to go in there for a little while. As long as nobody found out.

He set off towards the forest and when he got to the mouth of it he hesitated for a second, he looked into the dark silence, but then he plucked up the little courage that he had and walked in. At first he was still a little scared, but after a while he was more relaxed and walked deeper into the forest.

He didn't know how long he had been in there until he heard some leaves rustling behind him, the prince turned and backed away slowly as the rustling came closer to him. That was when he saw a figure; it didn't look too dangerous so he stopped until the person came into his vision. The figure that he had seen was a female with long dark brown hair and she was a few years older than he was, around Thor's age.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" she asked softly walking over to him.

"Hi Sif, I was just exploring" he answered softly.

"On your own? Isn't Thor with you?" she raised an eyebrow; she had always looked out for Loki. The others didn't like him that much and picked on him, but Sif had always like him and she was always friendly towards him, just like he was to her.

"I asked him to come with me but, he didn't want to come" Loki shrugged a little, he would of liked some company, maybe if he did have Thor with him then he wouldn't of been so scared to actually go into the forest that he was now deep in.

"You shouldn't be in here Loki. It's a little dangerous in the forest, you don't know what sort of creatures are in here" Sif told him, Loki nodded in understanding.

"I know, but I just wanted to explore and it seemed like a good place to come to" he confessed. "You won't tell anyone will you?" Loki asked her worried.

"No of course I won't. You're my friend and I'll keep you safe. Starting with getting you out of here" she smiled softly at him. Loki knew that he had to go, he couldn't argue with Sif, so he nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay, if you say so" he answered. She held her hand out for him to take and he did so with the softest touch. She walked with him back towards the entrance of the forest until she heard a noise coming from the distance. She stopped and Loki stopped with her.

"Shh, stay quiet Loki" she whispered, Loki did as he was told and stayed silent. Sif waited for a few seconds and heard the noise again getting closer. She knelt down to Loki's level and made eye contact with the boy.

"Loki, I want you to run as fast as you can just straight on that way" she pointed in the direction that he could get out of the forest. Loki didn't bother asking why and just ran off in the direction that she told him to run.

Sif stayed where she was and heard something jumping out from behind her and running in the direction that Loki had gone. She turned to see a huge wolf running towards the boy. She didn't think twice and ran after it, the wolf would catch up to Loki and kill him for sure, and she just needed to stop it.

The wolf was in her eye view and she picked up a rock from the floor as she ran, throwing it and hitting the wolf on the head. The wolf stopped and shook it's head as it turned and spotted her, Sif didn't stop to chat and ran off in the opposite direction to Loki, the wolf hot on her heels.

Loki got to the edge of the forest and looked back to see if Sif was following him, but of course she wasn't. He almost went back into the forest until he heard voices calling for him, and then saw his brother running towards him.

"Loki! Where have you been? When you said explore I expected you to stay within the boundaries" Thor hugged Loki close to him.

"I'm okay, but Sif. She's still in there" he told Thor. The blonde boy looked into the forest and heard the growling of the wolf, which seemed to be coming closer.

"Loki, get behind me!" Thor demanded as Loki did so. He stared into the forest and watched as Sif came into view with the wolf close behind her. She had somehow managed to find a path that came back towards the entrance, being young warriors in training Sif and Thor always had weapons with them. As Sif neared the entrance, she drew a sword from her belt and struck the wolf at the neck, killing it instantly. She hobbled over to the two brothers and used Thor as a leaning post to get her breath back.

"Loki go home" Thor told his brother.

"But-"

"NOW!" he glared at Loki, as the youngest ran off towards the palace.

"Are you alright?" he asked Sif softly, the female just nodded and looked towards Loki in the distance.

"Don't be too hard on him. He just wanted to explore, I'm sure that he wouldn't of gone into the forest if you went exploring with him" Sif shot Thor a glare, like it was his fault that Loki had been nearly killed. Thor nodded slowly; he should have been there for Loki. If his brother had been killed the last thing he would of heard from his brother that was supposed to love him would have been 'Get lost.' Thor ran off towards the palace, knowing that Loki would be in his room. The blonde boy knocked softly on Loki's bedroom door and entered the room.

"Loki?" he spoke softly. "I'm sorry Loki, I should of come with you when you asked me to"

"Why am I so different?" Loki asked his brother softly.

"What do you mean?" Thor replied confused.

"I don't look anything like you or Mother or Father" Loki looked at Thor.

"You. You're just special" Thor sat down on the bed next to his brother; he knew that this day would come. When Loki realised that he didn't look anything like the rest of the family. He had known that Loki wasn't of Asgard since day one and had always kept it secret and still would until Odin and Frigga decided to tell him.

"What does that mean?" Loki looked towards his brother.

"You're not like the rest of us because you're unique; you belong in the family Loki. You got your magic and skill from Mother" Thor assured him.

"I guess so" Loki shrugged a little, he did feel a little bit better but, it just wasn't enough.


End file.
